Happily Ever After
by Silver Neo
Summary: They should have known from the beginning, but they didn't. Luckily for Jou and Mimi they didn't need a perfect beginning to reach a happy ending.


Mimi should have known from the beginning. After all, they had met in the fashion wing of the studio. That should have tipped her off. Instead she ended up asking Carson to dinner, a fancy resturant that was too fancy for a first date. Luckily for her he had said yes. How would she be able to face him everyday to get her wardrobe if she had been rejected by the fashion department's manager? One date had lead to another, to another, to another until finally they were more or less living together. They would longe around in bed together, talking about anything and everything. Carson was an amazing listener and Mimi, well she could talk anyone's ear off.

It was almost two years before Mimi found herself pregnant. At first she was tempted to fix the problem herself. She had a great job, which was in front of a camera, and a boyfriend who didn't seem that interested in marriage. His family was kind of crazy religious and it always seemed to bother Carson whenever they implied he should marry her.

In the end she decided she couldn't do that, not to her child. She invited Carson to a private dinner in her favorite bistro. Hopefully that would keep him from making a scene. There, in the quiet and calm of the bistro Mimi informed him of her state.

Carson shocked her, reacting maturely. Kissing her hand he asked her to elope with him and create the perfect life for their unborn child. There in the private little bistro Mimi broke down, crying in joy that she had found someone who understood her and who would be there for the rest of her life.

They eloped less than a week later, accompanied by Mimi's digimon partner Palmon and her former roommate who were acting as witnesses. It was a short and sweet ceremony, ending with a shorter honeymoon since they were both due back to the studio for the next show. After three months she announced her marriage and a month afterwards she announced her pregnancy. Up until the day she gave birth Mimi continued to work, enjoying the fancy maternity outfits Carson prepared for her. The "Just for Mommy" recipes she came up with launched her career into stardom and Carson's designs became the toast of the town. And when she gave birth to her son, after a lot of drugs, Mimi knew she had finally found the perfect life.

And for the first three years she was right.

It was almost two months before her son, Max's, birthday when her world fell apart. She had been preparing some recipes for a new book when Carson knocked lightly at the door to her office.

"Hey, honey. Maxie finally down for his nap?" She asked, pushing her reading glasses to the top of her head. Carson usually took afternoons off, keeping an eye on Max while Mimi worked on her books. Hopefully the new one would pay for her remodeled kitchen. She wanted to start shooting the show in her house so she wouldn't have to drag Max to the studio.

"Uh, yeah, Mimi. Down like a rock. You…you have a minute?" Carson muttered, scuffling his foot against her wooden floor.

Scooting away from her desk Mimi gave him a serious look, "Something wrong, honey?"

"I…I need to tell you something. I wanted to, when we first met, but it just seemed wrong. And now I've been put in a vice…" His eyes meet hers, hands shaking at his side, "Mimi, I'm gay."

There was no response from Mimi. Nothing went through her mind at all, besides the dull sound of her heart beating. Words refused to form in her throat and the tears she wanted to cry seemed stuck in her eyes.

Pulling her glasses from her head Mimi returned them to the pink case on her desk, pushing her hair behind her ear. There had to be a mistake. There had to be something wrong. "Did…did I do this?" Mimi whimpered, biting her lip suddenly to keep from whimpering.

"No, no, no, Mima!" Carson cried, falling back to his old nickname for her, "I was like this before I met you! I thought it would be different! You were so interesting and fun and I really do care for you. My family has spent years telling him being gay is wrong and…I just wanted a chance to be happy and I thought I could be happy with you. But I can't lie anymore."

He sounded so honest. So sincere and sweet. Just like the Carson she had fallen in love with. She couldn't hate him, as much as she wanted to. She couldn't even be mad.

But she could throw a fit. Shoving past him Mimi made a beeline for her car, driving away with a pained howl. She drove, and drove, and drove until she finally reached her favorite store. Stopping her car in a very dangerous fashion the chef rushed into the store, earning the attention of the employees. They brightened when they saw her, but quickly moved out of her way when they realized what kind of mood she was in.

For almost two hours Mimi shopped. She tried on outfit after outfit and even spent a good while debating with the store's manager over topaz coming back into style. When she was finished she piled her bags into her car, flopping into the driver's seat and meditating in the silent car.

Not long afterwards she went home, kissed her son on the top of his head and smiled at her husband, "I'm making sloppy joes for dinner. Nothing too special, but Maxie loves it."

* * *

Jou should have known from the beginning. Why else would his parents take a sudden, intense interest in his love life? After so many years working on getting his degree, he would have thought for sure they wouldn't be so concerned by his lack of a love life. He had been too busy! But just after getting his degree Jou found himself sitting between his parents, staring at Yumi Motoshino. She was beautiful in her proper kimono, eyes downcast but occasionally glancing upwards to view him. Each time their eyes met she would bow her head and blush a pretty pink shade.

It was probably her soft smile that made Joe agree to another date. His parents had no right to interject into his love life the way they did, but when Yumi caught his hand lightly as he walked her home Joe was surprisingly grateful for arranged marriages.

Their courtship went as most did. After the third date Jou announced he wanted to marry her and Yumi blushed prettily before agreeing. It was a traditional ceremony, which pleased his parents to no end. He thought they would be pleased enough to start staying out of his life, but not more than an hour after the ceremony he found himself being pestered about having children.

Jou didn't exactly want children right away. Not when he had a developing practice in the digital world. Luckily Yumi understood. She was a very patient and kind woman. Most nights she would end up in bed before him, leaving dinner on the table for when he returned from work. It was hard, but she never complained.

After their second year of marriage Yumi managed to talk Jou into having a baby with her. He had started to develop the inability to say no to her when she offered her pretty smile. After a year of trying Yumi finally got pregnant and Joe couldn't have been happier.

Unfortunately that happiness was short lived.

Six months into her pregnancy Yumi became ill and was forced into the hospital for treatement. A month later they still couldn't find a cure and she tettered between life and death. Jou threw his heart into finding a cure and saving her, but in the end it was too late. Yumi died and their child was delivered via cessarian section. The tiny baby was lucky to be alive after spending the first month of his life in the hospital.

Afterwards Joe dedicated himself more to his son, who he named Kenta. Gomamon helped a lot with keeping his spirits up, and Yumi's family stayed in friendly terms, mostly for Kenta's sake.

"Dad, there's a documentary on television. Do you want to watch it with me?" His son's shadow snuck into his office. Kenta never actually went inside. It was his dad's space and he couldn't disturb that.

Glancing over Jou smiled at his son. Everyday that kid was looking more and more like him, except for his eyes. Those were all Yumi. Since he spent so much time in the digital world with his father, Kenta never really learned how to socialize well with humans, making him as awkward as his father as well. Poor kid.

Stretching in his desk's chair, Jou nodded at his son. Work could wait, and Kenta really did love documentaries. On the large pillow in the corner of his office Gomamon snored softly, so Jou did nothing to wake him. Instead he moved quietly to the living room with his son, settling down for some quality time.

* * *

Sora should have known from the beginning. While sitting together, bare feet drifting lazily in a clear brook while their boys splashed each other further down, Mimi and Sora would talk about it. Apparently Sora had known all along. Then again, she knew everything. At least now she did. It was her new thing, to keep track of everyone. She liked knowing who was married to who, which kids had just gotten a new tooth and everything else. Mimi usually appreciated it, when it wasn't about her.

"It's just so obvious he liked you. I don't know how you didn't see it." Sora repremanded, giving her old friend a stern stare, "And if I find out you're playing him along just because of this Carson crap…"

Mimi snorted, cutting Sora off, "Don't worry. It's just dinner. You see how well Maxie and Kenta get along. Why wouldn't Joe and I allow them more time together? And we can't just dump them in a resturant and go our separate ways."

"So this isn't a date?" The slightly younger woman asked, eyebrow raised and demanding a good answer. Mimi simply nodded innocently, grateful when one of Sora's sons yelled for her attention. Bored with the screaming Max rushed to his mother, digital partner in a careful grasp.

"Mama? Are we staying much longer?" He asked, eyes wide and cute. Mimi loved that her little boy was so adorable. Soon he'd grow up and break all the girls' hearts. She would have to teach him how to let girls down gently, especially if he was anything like his father.

Taking her son's hand Mimi bellowed a good bye to Sora, leading Max back towards the gate. Palmon was there, gossiping with some other digimon, though she quickly waved good bye when she realized it was time to go home. Just as they were prepared to leave a voice called to her.

"Something wrong, Koushiro?" She inquired, only slightly amused by the deep breaths he was taking.

Once he recovered his breath the computer nerd offered her a worried look, "I just wanted to ask about your upcoming date with Jou."

"It's not a date!" Mimi yelled, pulling her son and partner through the gate and leaving a very stunned genius behind.

"Was is something I said?" Koushiro asked Tentomon.

* * *

Koushiro should have known from the beginning. Watching Jou in a complete panic, rushing about and muttering to himself as he picked out shirts and pants. It was a little embarresing. But just before Koushiro felt like kicking his old friend, Jou finalized his outfit choice.

"It looks great, Jou. You'll really knock her socks off."

"I'm not trying to knock anything off her." Jou argued, face flushing at the suggestion. In the living room he could hear Kenta and Koushiro's daughter playing a game of go fish, occasionally interrupted by Gomamon running through the pile of cards and getting yelled at. Jou was really grateful Koushiro had agreed to watch Kenta and Max for him and Mimi. They didn't get many chances to go out, just the two of them.

A soft knock at the door caused Joe to almost fall over himself, but luckily Koushiro held him back so he didn't do anything too stupid. Down the hall they could hear Kenta letting Mimi and Max in.

"Don't freak out and remember, it'll be great. Just don't panic. Don't be overly polite and just listen when she talks. You know how much she likes to talk."

Jou gave Koushiro a dull look. One that said, quite plainly, 'I know that.' Still, he tried his hardest to appreciate his friend's advice. "Thank you for watching the kids. Kenta likes warm milk before bed and Max is to never, ever be given soda. That kid is energetic enough without caffine."

"I know, I know. Just go."

Pushing Jou, literally, out the door, Koushiro turned his attention to the kids. Kenta had started listening avidly to Max's excited story about the last time he cooked steak with his mother. Max loved cooking with his mother, but he only ever cooked "manly" things. Never pastries or anything like that.

"Daddy?" His daughter, Minori, stared at him with wide eyes. She was such a sweetie. Maybe it was because his adopted parents were so wonderful, but he knew when he could never procreate. Not when so many people needed a loving parent already. That was why he chose to adopt and he never regreted it. Minori was the sweetest little girl.

Running a hand through her hair Koushiro gave her a slight smile, "Don't you want to play with the boys?"

Minori glanced over at the boys. Max had moved on to babbling about soccer, his digital partner acting the part of the ball while Kenta panicked awkwardly. "Do I have to, Daddy?"

"Not if you don't want to. Hey, I'll get you one of the anatomy books from Joe's office. How's that?"

Her excited smile was enough to remind Koushiro how lucky he was to have his daughter. And such a smart little girl.

* * *

They should have known from the beginning. Standing together, hands clasped, they realized they should have known from the beginning. But they didn't, because in the beginning they were just kids. Mimi still refusing to wear any color but pink and Jou still afraid of his own shadow.

Glancing over at her, dressed in a beautiful white gown with pink detail and matching pink jewlery, Jou realized how lucky he was. She was so beautiful, so full of life. Looking over at him, standing tall and strong and handsome, in his own way, Mimi realized how lucky she was.

Standing side by side Kenta and Max smiled at each other. After so many years of pretending they were brothers they really were about to become family. In their seats the other digi destined smiled, only a few crying. Daisuke hated to admit he was one of them.

And as the minister pronounced them man and wife, both realized it wouldn't have mattered if they had known at the beginning. They had reached their happily ever after, even if it took a while.


End file.
